heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Curly's Girl
Curly's Girl is an episode in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Summary When Rhonda's father shows her a mink coat that's intended to be her mother's birthday present, she secretly takes the coat to wear at the school's art show, and accidentally gets it stained by a candy apple when Park knocks her over while holding his painting. Curly offers to clean the coat if Rhonda agrees to pretend she's dating him for a week. At first, she denies, but realizing her possible punishment is worse than "dating" Curly, she hesitantly agrees to be his girlfriend until Friday at noon. Curly adds that is if she doesn't fall for him in the meantime. Curly then takes pictures as proof of what happened to ensure that Rhonda cannot back out of the agreement. Afterwards he goes to his parents' drycleaning business and manages to clean the coat. On the way home he tells Rhonda some phrases she can use and what she should say when he does a certain gesture. The next morning she gets on the bus and Curly calls out to her saying that he saved her a seat. She takes the seat next to him as her classmates stare at her. Curly then gets her to say aloud that she is his girlfriend, much to the surprise of her classmates. Curly continues to show off their "relationship" giving Rhonda gifts such as a framed picture of him and a t-shirt saying "Curly's girl." On Friday afternoon, Rhonda arrives in the cafeteria and pulls Curly aside. At 12 exactly, she harshly dumps him, in front of everyone. Arnold asks if he's okay, as Curly sheds a tear. For the rest of the day, and the first few days of the next week, people shun Rhonda for her cruelty as they feel sorry for a heartbroken Curly. Rhonda's popularity begins to decline as one by one her friends leave her. She meets up with Curly after school with a plan to win back her place as the most popular girl in school. She says that she will pretend to get back together with Curly until she regains her popularity. At school she puts on a big display, giving Curly a picture of her and a t-shirt that says "Rhonda's Hunk." Curly kisses Rhonda who then rushes to the bathroom to wash out her mouth. She begins ranting and he overhears her saying that if she doesn't go through with this everyone will hate her. He angrily breaks up with her in front of everyone in order for her to gain her popularity back. Rhonda realizes what he did for her and after school, Rhonda kindly thanks him and said he's an okay guy at least until he wants a lock of her hair to keep under his pillow. The show closes with Rhonda running from Curly calling him crazy. Trivia *Helga calls Rhonda "Cruella". Cruella De Vil was the antagonist character in the book 101 Dalmatians. *This is a rare story where Arnold doesn't have anything to do with the main plot. *This is the second time Curly and Rhonda have kissed. *Curly's eyes are shown for the first time in this episode. *There was a "Contributing Guest Artists" credit for this episode. Katie Bartlett, Madison and Morgan Buteyn, Danny Friemark, Grant and Justin Higa, Eric Keefer, Dan and Rachelle Lyman, Melissa and Michael Mark, and Helena and Paris Shaffer did the paintings shown at the art fair. Katie is Craig Bartlett's daughter, and the voice of pre-school Helga in the episode "Helga on the Couch", Younghee Higa and Dave Lyman are sheet timers, Brian Mark is a layout supervisor, and Karen Shaffer is the final checker. See also * Quotes from this episode Category:Episodes